Eliandor
Champions of the Force Physical Description Eli is of medium height and build. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Clothing Except for his flowing brown traditional Jedi robes you would not be able to distinquish him from the normal population. His lightsaber is silver with a blue tint created by the blue gem located just above the hilt. History Early Life Eliandor Hintu was born Heli Turnsten to Kelkin and Megrian Turnsten on the city planet of Coruscant. They lived on the third level just below the Senate District. His father Kelkin was involved with a local crime lord by the name of Aligrad Eleten. His father didn’t talk much about his work. However, it was obvious to Eli that his father was a Bounty Hunter that worked exclusively for Aligrad. From what he could tell his father owed Aligrad a debt of some sort. Eli never asked the details. Shortly after Eliandor turned 8 years old his father was accused of killing a known associate of Aligrad’s without a contract. His father was aware of the plot against him. Eli even heard his mother some years later hinting that his father initiated the plot as a way to leave Coruscant and the Bounty Hunter life behind. She never liked his father being involved in that life. The morning the alleged killing happened Eli’s father secured passage on the smuggler ship Bellin’s Lady doing the Corellian Run. The smuggler ship was intercepted by a Sith slave ship not far from the planet Tattooine. As a last ditch effort the captain entered a nearby dust cloud. The Sith slave ship soon lost contact with them and they quickly landed on the planet Roon. When they arrived at Roon, Eliandor’s mother and father quickly took on new identities. That is when Heli Turnsten became Eliandor Hintu. A local Twi'lek Jedi by the name of Orn`kina quickly took an interest in Eli and started his training shortly after their arrival. Orn`kina was a Jedi historian living just outside a small settlement of wooden ship builders. Under Orn`kina’s teaching Eli quickly became fascinated with the Force and its history. Orn`kina taught Eli the Jedi Code and the history of both the Jedi and the Sith. Eli learned quickly but did not always agree with Orn`kina. Orn`kina taught that the end never justified the means when the means went against the Jedi Code. Eliandor doubted that teaching. He believed that the Jedi Code was to ward against the Darkside, not a guide for what is an acceptable means for bringing justice to those that follow the Sith Code. As the years went by, Eliandor started adventuring more and more from the planet Roon in search of holocrons and lore. He recently came across an entry in a book regarding the sacking of Coruscant mentioning a Jedi organization called “Champions of the Force”. Eliandor was so intrigued by the group that (with the reluctant permission of Orn`kina) he is now making plans to head for Tython in search of the groups ambassador. Personality Eli does what is good for the whole by whatever means possible. Although his actions are sometimes questioned, his loyalty to those that he has pledged to support and defend will never be in question. Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Force User Category:Human